1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire roll stand with roll rings mounted in a cantilevered manner onto roll shafts, wherein the roll rings can be axially clamped through spacer rings against an end of the respective roll shaft, wherein the roll shafts are adjustable by means of eccentric bushings mounted in a housing, and wherein the eccentric bushings as well as the roll shafts are sealed relative to walls of the housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the seals for the roll shafts, wire roll stands of the above-described type also have seals for the eccentric bushings. These seals have the purpose of separating the oil-lubricated drive side of the roll shafts from the water-cooled roll side of the roll shaft in such a way that the cooling water which frequently contains sinter cannot reach the oil circulation and oil cannot reach the rolling stock.
However, it has been found that the service life of the seals is not satisfactory because, on the sides of the seals facing the rolls, the water used for cooling the roll frequently contains rolling sinter. The rolling sinter is deposited under the sealing lips of the seals and causes a non-uniform contact pressure and a non-uniform wear, so that the sealing effect is negatively influenced and a premature failure of the seal may occur. When the seals are defective, the sinter contained in the cooling water may reach the oil circulation for the roll shaft and may cause the bearings of the roll shafts to be destroyed. Conversely, the oil may reach the roll rings, so that the quality of the rolling stock may be negatively influenced. In addition, the seals are easily overheated, so that the service life of the seals is significantly reduced.